Our Fairytale
by ai.amber
Summary: Every Door has a key and a lock, they've had the key for so long and now Org. XIII has found the lock, Kara Mu. A girl who falls in love with someone who could never love her back, or so they think. AxelxOC. i'm horrible with summaries


Ahhh know I should be more worried about my Sasuke Story but i'm on a totally Kingdom Hearts thing right now~ this like my other story is re-writen. Also the poem that shows transition follows the story line, and thus is kind of important, it's a couple stanzas long and won't change for the first couple chapters, when it's on the next stanza you'll know^^

in case i forget in other chapters: I don't own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, size, or form and is true for every chapter of this Fanfiction^^

* * *

**An Empty nothingness,**  
**that takes the place of this heart**  
**to hang between the light and darkness**  
**an unspoken promise of forever.**  
**Lets walk this broken road**  
**to find the 'key'**

Looking back it all almost seemed unreal, I still almost expected to wake up and get back on with my normal boring life, but then again after everything that's happened I know better then to think that. Days of routine tasks such as school and the luxury of sleep have been stolen from me. How can a sleep when plagued with thoughts of the past? I'd like to think of all this as a beautiful fairytale, where everything ends up perfect and even a person like me gets a happily ever after. But that's a lie. There's no such thing as "happily ever after", I'm not going to dance with prince charming at the end of all this, the slipper just didn't fit. I write this so that one day people may know the truth; don't ever fall in love with someone who can't love you back.

Now I bet your laughing, thinking to yourself, 'Ah! I see now! You're just some girl who didn't get the guy in the end huh?** BORING**. I hate this typical high school romance shit, suck it up!' Well, I guess your right, somewhat. Nothing is typical about this particular story; nothing at all, but of course you wouldn't know. Nothing is normal when you deal with those who weren't even supposed to exist.

Everything changed when I found out I was the lock on the biggest proverbial treasure chest in history.

Humidity pressed in from all sides, but that was to be expected on those stifling summer nights. The sun had made its descent through the sky hours ago and the full moon hung above, it's reflection glimmering in the water below. I raised the plastic purple wand to my lips and blew softly, watching silently as a flurry of bubbles flew out over the lake. They rose in to the air, skimming the soft glow of the moon, then popped, erasing all traces of even existing in the first place. A type of serenity had over come me in that moment, school had let out a few weeks ago and all my friends had left for the summer. Coming out here like this, alone at night, blowing bubbles was my only solace from the monotony of daily boredom. I brought the wand to my lips again, releasing another stream of bubbles across the lake.

"Man they picked the wrong guy for this…" A male voice sighed from my left.

I ignored the voice and couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed. Who dared disturb me right now? I figured it was just someone passing through and they would be gone before I even had the chance to turn around, no use craning my neck for nothing. Boy, was I wrong. I watched the bubbles skimming the surface of the lake before they disappeared under its dark surface. The dying grass rustled as the man who spoke before moved, he came closer at a slow pace, almost like he was reluctant to even be moving around. I continued to ignore him until I felt his presence right over my shoulder. He was mumbling incoherently under his breath, I turned slowly staring at the ground next his black boots and slowly looked up. A long black coat covered his body and the hood was pulled up shrouding his face in shadows.

"May I help you?" I asked rudely.

"I need you to come with me." He stated.

I narrowed my eyes at the stranger. I go up slowly, slipping the wand back into the bottle of bubbles. Slimy soap dripped down my fingers so I nervously wiped them on my shorts.

"Yeah, like that'll ever happen" I snorted.

I hoped he get the idea and leave me alone, but I still began praying he wasn't some rapist killer looking for his next victim. I had taken a little Karate back when I was seven and prayed my body remembered how to kick ass. Just in case I prepared to let out a scream, the lake wasn't to far from a cluster of houses and some one most likely would hear me.

"Let's not make this difficult, okay Kara?" The man sighed.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I took a few steps back, the mud of the shore squishing beneath my sneakers.

"Look I'll explain it when we RTC." He said gesturing oddly with his hands.

"Yeah sure, let me just grab a couple things- **are you bloody insane**?" I screeched.

He ignored me and reached his arm out to the side, I backed up farther, and the cool water lapped my ankles over my shoes. Darkness sprung from the ground and made an archway tall enough for a person to walk through. Colors swirled with in the deep black archway as well. Dark purples and odd greens that looked rather uninviting, wisps of black swirled around it as well. I gasped true unfiltered terror welled up inside me. I let out a blood-curtailing scream; the man winced at the sound, dropping his arm to the side.

"Come on now, don't be like that." He pleaded.

I didn't answer and continued screaming, lights flickered on in the houses above, illuminating the lake, making the shadows dance. I held on as long as my lungs would let me and finally gasped for breath. The man was looking to the sky and groaning, then he looked towards me muttering once again about him "being the wrong guy"

"Right so the hard way it is!" He said.

He made a motion like holding a guitar and strummed the invisible air, a sound rang out of the area, almost like water splashing and suddenly he was holding a large instrument. I had no chance to wonder where the strange instrument had come from, because just as suddenly as the guitar like thing appeared a half a dozen reinforcements appeared too. They were shaped like women and twitched, more like danced to some beat only they heard. They made a semi circle around us leaving me no chance for escape other then the cool lake at my back. I screamed again as the pink clad figures rushed at me, throwing my hands up to block me from their on-coming attacks. They never came. I lowered my hands slowly peaking out of my closed eyes.

Small black creatures were pushing the women-like's attacks away. Though they were so much smaller then the pink dancers they pushed them back with sheer number. Twenty of the small ant-like creatures pushed the dancers away from me, and another five were in front of me. They hopped almost cutely on their little legs, around me protectively. The shock from the recent events was slowly catching up to me. I fell to the ground my shaking knees unable to hold me up any longer. Water soaked through my shorts, making me shiver, I looked up at my attacker who was frozen in his place. The black creatures had made the pink ones disappear in a flurry of black wisps and now stood watching the man, hopping in place like the ones that stood guard of me. They watched him…waiting for him to make any type of move.

I felt so tired, like there was a physical weight pulling me towards the surface of the lake. I felt my head bob, I tried to shake it off. It was not the best idea in the world to faint with a serial rapist/killer a couple feet away. My body ignored my thoughts as I feel face first into the water.

**An Empty nothingness,**  
**that takes the place of this heart**  
**to hang between the light and darkness**  
**an unspoken promise of forever.**  
**Lets walk this broken road**  
**to find the 'key'**

The first thing I came to realize is I was freezing. That slowly settled me in to my right mind; I was lying down on a hard floor and there was talking all around me.

"She doesn't seem like much…" One voice said.

"You sure you got the right girl Demyx?" Another asked.

"Yeah I'm sure! When I tried to take her, she summoned Heartless after me!" A familiar voice proclaimed.

It hit me then what had happened, I nearly gasped out at the realization but chose to keep my mouth shut instead. It would be better for them to think I was still out, that way I can try to figure out what they were up to and maybe formulate a way of escape.

I tried piecing together the picture from what I heard so far. Well apparently they had been looking for me to kidnap in particular, that's why this 'Demyx' (odd name I might add) had known my name, so they must have been stalking me. Then again they were wondering if I was the wrong person so they didn't know what I looked like? Okay so they're half-assed stalkers. Then the heartless…those must have been the black creatures that pushed back the dancer people.

"She's from some back water world, she's just a child." Another voice added.

God how many of these psycho's were there?

"According to my research-" one started.

"Screw your research, just look at her!" A female voice piped up.

"She can control the heartless, she has to be it."

"There are others who control the heartless, she could be like on of those useless fools."

…. These kidnappers were starting to piss me off.

"Wake her up, I'll judge for myself." A voice said in a final sort of way.

There were a few mutters of protest and others of agreement. I could hear the heavy footfalls of someone moving closer. There was a hand on my shoulder gently shaking me.

"Hey, wake up." My kidnappers voice coaxed me.

I didn't want to move, scared that they would rape me if they figured out I was awake. Fear slowing began to creep its way back into my heart, making me feel almost sick. All the horrible things they could do to me began running through my mind, the ideas getting crazier and crazier as I thought about it. Then there was a shout as my kidnapper flew away from me and I heard him fall to the ground. I heard an odd noise and dared to peak out of my half-closed eyes. Small black creatures were just in my line of vision; they were back to protect me. I couldn't help but feel the swell of hope that filled me. They had drove them back before right? Some thing told me it was time to move so I shot up to my feet.

I spun around looking for any way out of the room and to my intense dismay and confusion there was none. All around the circular room was high chairs that must have been impossible to climb, so how did they get up there? Hell how did they get in the room? Magic fairy dust or something? Then I thought back to that dark swirl thing Demyx had tried to get me into, it must have been some type of portal.

"Enough of this." The man who wanted me awake said.

He waved his hand and suddenly there were twelve white creatures all around my protectors. They scuffled for over a minute and from how the scuffle was going, I was going to get raped. My first protector was taken out in a flurry of dark wisps, and another took one of the white attackers out, scratching at his head. The odd monster disappeared in more wisps of smoke and this continued on for over a minute. One of my little protectors moved closer to me trying to protect me from the two remaining monsters.

They seemed to slink up to me, moving in a slow walk towards me, the ant like black thing hissed at them softly and seemed ready to give up it's life for me. Sadness ate at my heart, these things were trying so hard to protect me and I was just sitting there watching them die.

"See what I meant about the heartless!" Demyx claimed from behind me.

That's what this thing was, a heartless. It seemed to sense my sudden change in mood and looked up at me, ceasing it's fidgeting. The white monsters were upon us now, right in front of us. They both moved, ready to strike.

"No." I screeched wanting the violence to stop.

I flung myself on top of the heartless. Pain flooded through me from either side of my back as the white creatures struck. Moments passed and then they struck again trying to get to the Heartless underneath me.

"Stop it." I head Demyx say.

Tears sprang up in my eyes at the pain running through my veins. The Heartless in my arms grew still as if it felt my pain. I slowly straightened out the white creatures were gone. I sighed and looked down at the small cute creature. It looked up at me; it's large green eyes almost glowing with intensity. Behind me I heard Demyx make an odd sound. Some where from above in the towering circling chairs I heard some one laugh.

"There's no doubt, she's our lock."

* * *

What do ya'll think^^?


End file.
